


I want your bite.

by tyomawrites



Series: Supernatural Writing drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets turned into a vampire and is trying not to bite Sam, except he doesn’t know Sam is already one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want your bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #5: (Vampire AU) Freeform

Dean gets turned into a vampire and is trying not to bite Sam, except he doesn’t know Sam is already one.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this. He wasn’t supposed to end up like one of them, but when he woke up, he felt so hungry, _thirsty,_ he needed the taste, he needed it. He remembered being bitten and then blood flooding his mouth, he couldn’t spit it out, he drank it, swallowed it until it was all he could think about, feeling the blood that trickled down his chin, slow and steadily, as his eyes went hazy and his mind went blank. He wasn’t supposed to be alive. He wasn’t supposed to be here with Sam... Sam! Oh god. Did he hurt Sam?

 

Dean sat up groggily, on a bed? “Sam!” He called out, wincing as his voice sounded throaty and overall gross. Where was he? It looked like a cheap motel to him. He could vaguely hear the sound of a shower running, or was it a bath tub filling up?

 

“Dean?” Sam had his head poked out from behind what probably was the bathroom door. “Oh good, you’re awake.” He got out from behind the door, naked from the waist up.

 

“What happened Sam?” God have mercy, his voice still sounded awful. He tried moving his legs off the bed, but he was to tired to move.

 

“You passed out.” Sam moved over to the side of the bed, leaning down to help Dean stand.

 

Dean’s senses automatically locked in on Sam’s pulse point, suddenly feeling very observant of how his brother moves, how his heart beat sounded. 

 

“Sam.. Did anything happen to me?” He asked, pushing down the urge to clamp his teeth down on the smooth skin to draw blood.

 

“I’m not sure. You were covered in blood though, you still are, I got rid of our clothes though, your shirt was ruined.” He said, and Dean registered he wasn’t wearing a shirt, bare skin brushing against Sam’s.

 

Slowly and steadily, Sam eased Dean off the bed and towards the bathroom, entering it, he saw Sam had filled up the tub and even put bubbles in it.

 

“When did you start looking after me Sammy? It used to be the other way around.” Dean managed to chuckle, before realizing he was still in his boxers. He reached down to tug them of, wincing when he moved his wrist.

 

“You’ve got a sprain, I got it.” Sam said softly, placing his hands over Deans.

 

Yeah because his brother’s got to undress him now, which would be fine. Really it would. Sam slipped the boxers of gently, throwing them over his shoulder before helping Dean into the tub.

 

The hot water instantly helped him relax. It caused his skin to prickle, and it made him shudder.

 

“Move over.” Sam said suddenly, tugging down his jeans and boxers. 

 

“What?” Dean shifted, looking at Sam in confusion.

 

“You can’t take a bath on your own with a sprain, I’ll wash your hair, back, etc. etc.”  Sam said, stepping in and settling into the tub behind Dean, hands rubbing soothingly over his shoulder blades. “You even got blood in your hair ass hat.” Sam said fondly, pouring a blob of cold shampoo into Dean’s hair, lathering it with his fingertips.

 

Dean could feel the trickle of soapy water run down his neck and onto his shoulders, he let out a quiet gasp as Sam’s hands began massaging his back gently.

 

“You should relax. This is definitely not good for you.” Sam whispered into his ear, pressing his lips to the spot under his jaw. “Relax, for me, please?”  He murmured, nibbling on the skin, feeling Dean tense under his  lips.

 

“I can’t Sammy.” Dean muttered hopelessly. All he could think about was Sam’s body behind him, wanting to sink his teeth into his neck, drink his blood like sweet nectar.

 

“I know what they did to you, it doesn’t change a thing, you’re still my brother. I still love you.” Sam murmured in his ear. “I know you want to bite down on my neck, you don’t think I want to as well, do you know, how long I’ve wanted to taste your blood?” He bit down gently on Deans shoulder, not completely breaking the skin.

 

“Sammy?” Dean was confused, Sam was a vampire? Along with him? What?

 

“Shh, it’s alright, just relax and everything will be fine.” Sam’s mouth covered his jugular, he felt a pinch and Sam sunk his fangs into Dean’s neck, lapping up the blood that spilled into his mouth, feeling it run down his throat. 

 

Dean felt a burn in the pit of his stomach, his muscles tensing. He turned his head slightly, seeing Sam’s eyes partially lidded, hair hanging over his face, teeth and lips latched onto his neck.

 

Sam pulled off his neck after a few minutes, lapping at the rest of the blood that was slowly trailing down Deans skin. His hands sliding down to Deans hipbones, rubbing circles on the skin. “Do you want to bite me Dean?” He asked, one hand sliding up Deans torso, holding his chest against Deans back. “Because I want you to bite me.” He muttered, teeth scraping across the nape of his neck, Sam pressing open mouthed kisses to his shoulder  blades.

 

“Please?” Dean whimpered. The burning in his stomach spreading to his body. It was a low burning ache in his body, causing him to turn and lean against Sam, chest against chest.

 

Sam slid his hands back down to Deans waist, pulling Dean up his body and settling him in between his legs, letting Dean press wanton kisses to his torso, licking and biting spots where he decided to leave marks, laving at where he drew blood before making his way to Sam’s neck. Laving his pulse point, biting down hesitantly. Sam gave an encouraging squeeze on Dean’s thigh, his other hand drawing circles on Deans back, encouraging Dean to break the skin, letting out a content sigh as he felt Deans fangs sink into his skin.

 

Dean felt the ache cool down, as Sam’s blood ran over his tongue and to the back of his mouth, before swallowing it. It tasted sweet and addicting, sending shivers through his body. Dean closed his eyes and just focused contently on the sensation coursing through him.

 

“Dean, you can’t drink for too long.” Sam pulled Dean away from his neck gently, kissing Dean, letting his hands wander over Deans toned torso.

 

“Can you feel that Dean? The burning cool down to a shimmering heat?” That’s a part of me, in you.” Sam whispered, letting out a soft moan as Dean whimpered from the contact of Sam’s hand on his cock. “Do you want another part of me inside you?” Sam asked seductively.

 

Dean moaned, rocking forward, capturing Sam in a kiss, pushing himself up onto his cock. Dean welcomed the stretch and burn as he sank all the way down, still caught up in the kiss.

 

“I love you Dean.” Sam murmured into Deans neck, after pulling away from the kiss, leaving bite marks on any reachable part of Deans body.

 

“I love you too.” Dean said back, wrapping his arm around Sams shoulders, feeling Sam thrust into the warm tight heat surrounding his cock.

 

“Mine!’ Sam growled after a particularly hard thrust. Dean shivered at the possessiveness in Sam’s voice, pushing down to meet Sam’s thrusts.

 

***

 

Later, Dean found himself with his arms around Sam’s waist, face buried against Sam’s chest, being held protectively as Sam had his face buried into his hair.


End file.
